


[podfic] Tony Stark Advises The Avengers

by blackglass, miss_marina95, paraka, reena_jenkins, vassalady



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, all-new all-different avengers
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Character of Color, Female Character of Color, Gen, Mentors, Multi-voice Podfic, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfication 2016, Team as Family, Texting, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: Somehow,Tony Starkended up Team Dad.





	[podfic] Tony Stark Advises The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tony Stark Advises The Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363810) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Team as Family, dad tony stark, Mentors, Pining, Female Character of Color, Canon Character of Color, Texting, Podfication 2016

 **Length:**  00:10:49  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Tony%20Stark%20Advises%20the%20Avengers_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from reena_jenkins: I EDITED THIS PODFIC IN LESS THAN A YEAR! IT'S NOT EVEN PODFICATION 2017 YET! I AM THE QUEEN OF ALL AUDIO EDITORS!


End file.
